This invention relates generally to handheld and hand-carried ultrasound (or other medical imaging) systems having integrated displays.
Handheld and hand-carried ultrasound systems often include an integrated display (usually an LCD) that allows the user to view the images while scanning as well as retrieve images from internal storage device. Often, these systems are used in conjunction with external medical devices such as a PACS (Picture Archiving and Communication System) system, a workstation, and/or an external printer. Often, these external systems can support display resolutions higher than that achievable with the internal display of the hand-carried ultrasound system. However, images from the handheld or hand-carried ultrasound systems do not provide image data at a resolution sufficient to support the higher display resolutions of the external systems.